The Day You Went Away
by Jennixst
Summary: The idea for this just popped into my head and I had to share it. Hope you like it and let me know if I make you laugh, cry or want to throw things. Warning Tragedy, Character Death and Suicide References. Here is the very similar stories of three sets of twins. And how what happened during those terrible war time affected the rest of their lives. Edited July 21 2013.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer. The Characters, places and anything recognisable belongs to J.K. I'm just playing with her toys.**

**THE DAY YOU WENT AWAY**

_The idea for this just popped into my head and I had to share it. Hope you like it and let me know if I make you laugh, cry or want to throw things. Warning Tragedy, Character Death and Suicide References._

_Here is the very similar stories of three sets of twins. And how what happened during those terrible war time affected the rest of their lives._

**Part One**

**Fabian and Gideon Prewett.**

**September 15th 1981**

Getting an early start on Christmas gifts was not a long standing habit for the Prewett Twins. With the Wizarding world in turmoil, held in the grip of a blood war that was ripping it to pieces, Aurors Fabian and Gideon were always very busy. So that was why they were spending the first day off they'd had in a long time doing Christmas shopping. Christmas was one of Fabian and Gideon's favorite time of year. Any opportunity for revelry was welcomed by these two They loved buying gifts for family and friends and were quite notorious for them. The twins always gave everyone two gifts. One wrapped in happy Seasonal paper and the other wrapped in tasteful silver or gold foil. One was a very carefully chosen gift that it's recipient would truly adore and the other was a goofy, embarrassing gag gift... usually with very pointed meaning. This year the twins had outdone themselves. They were sure that their nephews; Bill and Charlie would love the toy brooms and books they'd brought them. Charlie's was all about Dragons (The little boy was crazy about the beasts.) Bill's was an adventure tale full of daring adventures, danger and treasure. A large anthology of Wizarding Stories and a junior potion brewer kit had been selected for Percy as well as a box of Bertie Botts Every Flavoured Beans for each boy. For Molly's adorable two year old twins, Fred and George, they'd brought Muggle child walking harnesses.. figuring Molly would appreciate being able to keep the two rascals in site. and a variety of bright, educational toys just right for their ages. For baby Ronald they'd brought a soft teddy bear with red fur and a copy of Beadle the Bard.

They had gotten Molly a special clock that could tell her, at a glance, where each member of the family was at any given time. At the top where twelve should have been was "Mortal Peril" with "HOME" at six. So far it had eight hands on it, one for each of the Weasleys. The other spaces around could be changed to whatever Molly picked out. In a delicately carved drawer beneath the large clock face was a collection of gold hands, to add someone to the clock took just a tiny drop of their blood and a simple spell. They had had it custom made and knew she'd be thrilled with it.

It was a good job it was such a special gift, her joke gift was bound to get them both whacked about the ears. Embarrassing and 'encouraging' Molly and Arthur was one of the things they liked to do best. After all, what brothers in their right minds would ever give their sister "Midnight Lover's Ultra-deluxe Toy Box"? And they'd gotten their money's worth.. there was a lot of interesting stuff in the box. The twins were both quite determined to be life long bachelors (not for Molly's wont of trying) and therefore not fathers; they wanted more nephews and hopefully a niece or two to spoil, and as it just them and Molly left of the family, (Aunt Muriel didn't count, she was WAY too old and just.. eww) they were 'encouraging' Molly and Arthur. The lust potion Gideon had 'accidentally' given Molly.. Percy.. Hitting them with Lust spells wasn't cheating. It brought them the twins. Nor was slipping Arthur that little blue Muggle drug 'Viagra' or whatever it was called. Hey presto: along came Ronnie.. Not really cheating.. but definitely not wanting to get caught. Molly had just recently had her sixth son and was talking about 'enough being enough' as little Percy, who'd been a colicky, fussy babe who'd get grumpy at the slightest disruption to his schedule, had grown into a frightful tattle-tale and acted as informant on every wrong-doing of his siblings, the two year old terror twins ran her ragged, getting into every bit of mischief they could. Plus now there was baby Ronald who wanted to do nothing more then eat, sleep and eat. Not to mention Billy or Charlie, both adorable, smiley little bundles of red-haired mischief. Poor Molly was often exhausted but there was no doubt that she was blissfully happy and adored her 'almost' Quidditch team. In fact the twins had teased her often she was just shy one player.

Once all the magical gifts were brought and sent home, the two handsome red haired Aurors strolled up a seeming empty, normal street. They could have been anyone, both casually dressed in jeans and heave wool jumpers, gloves and scarves courtesy of their sister's enchanted knitting needles, Thick jackets covered their jumpers and protected them from the bitter London winter. They were in Muggle London getting together a collection of everyday and more obscure Muggle items for Arthur. The guy was totally nuts for anything remotely Muggle, but Molly loved him so her brothers accepted it. His gift held an assortment of things like a can opener, a light globe, batteries, bottle opener, pens, textas, a box of matches and a heavy old cigarette lighter, a calculator, and a number of different items that struck them as funny, like the bright yellow rubber ducky, chattering wind up teeth, a feather boa, and a pink whoopie cushion to name just a few. (Molly was going to kill them when the twins found out what THAT did.) The best item though was the brand new walk-man, still in it's box, minus instructions. After all, what would be the fun in that? Then there were the Muggle tapes from performers with odd names like ABBA, The Beatles, Genesis, Grease, Aerosmith, Elvis Presley, Olivia Newton John, and Elton John. Muggles were weird.

Happy with themselves and chatting about their plans for that night, they both had dates... they didn't sense the danger until it was too late. They both felt the anti-apparation wards go up, and suddenly they could almost feel deadly intent in the air. Instantly they were back to back and they circled, wands out and at the ready, warily watching the shadows, seeking any sign of the approaching danger. Gideon muttered a spell and sent his silver mongoose patroni with a message for the Order, Fabian palmed his Ministry Distress coin. Every Auror within ten miles would soon be converging on this spot, they'd have to apparate outside the wards though. Maybe they could pull them down, if they could find the caster quickly enough. Senses alert and wands at the ready the brother's prepared for the fight.

As five dark cloaked figures wearing grotesquely twisted white masks came out of every shadow, wands raised, Fabian realized they were out numbered. A sane person would have been worried, the twins merely exchanged identical evil grins and began casting. They moved with the ease and grace of life long partners, spinning and dipping in a seamless duet, firing spells and hexes, using one another as leverage. They rolled over one another's backs, forcing the other to duck at opportune moments and deflecting stray spells into buildings less they hit bystanders... who were all cowering out of sight by now. Their twin-telepathy served them well and they fought, not as two but as one. As fast as their spells flew, so did the insults and jibes they fired at the hooded Death Eaters. Their pointed and down right rude remarks about the Death Eater's great "Dark Lord" drove the more fanatical Death Eaters into frenzies that allowed the two talented Aurors plenty of opportunity to wreck havoc. Hidden bystanders were gaping at one another at hearing the greatest and most evil wizard ever being called 'Moldy-shorts' and variations of Voldiewart as well as the insults of everything from his appearance, parentage, intelligence and hiring of goons, hygiene and lack of of personality. In short the twins were flaming the hell out of the Dark Lord and really riling up their opponents.

"Take no Prisoners!" Roared one of the masked men before a nasty little jinx Fabian had learnt from Molly hit him through an eye hole in the mask. The man screamed and seconds later giant bats the color and consistency of bogeys were forcing their way through the nose and eye holes in the mask. Most of the assaulting assassins had fallen before a masked and hooded man hissed "Sectumsempra!", then the distinctive drawl of Lucius Malfoy more lazily added "Crucio"

Fabian had just enough time to think, "Crap.. this is gonna hurt!" when he was suddenly being shoved hard by Gideon. He hit the ground two or three feet away, ears ringing with his brother's sudden and agonized shrieks. Wiping sweat and blood out of his eyes he looked towards the sound and saw a red haired, long, lean body crumpled in the ground, the pain curse causing blood to spurt from the deep slashes across his chest and belly. A spreading pool of blood, shockingly red against the snow. The Death Eater he knew to be Malfoy, from the bit of silver blond hair that showed under his hood, stood over Gid' gloating. Fabian hit him with a banishing spell but it was too late.

Fabian knew it the second his identical twin brother Gideon died. He felt the very instant Gideon's heart stopped beating and his soul departed. After all, one knows when a part of you dies. If your human that is. The sudden loss of that 'other' presence that had always been a part of him since before he was even born nearly felled him. Blindly he fought on, shooting ever darker hexes and curses at the swirling, whirling Death Eaters. He was crazed, maddened by grief, by rage and pain. He could hear the manic laughter of Bellatrix LeStrange, smell blood and magic and something else.. heavy on the air. He slashed wildly and another Death Eater fell.

Behind him stood Voldemort, dark smoke dissipating behind him. For a moment Fabian froze, staring at the chalky white, almost waxy face, the dark hair that was meticulously neat and then into pitiless evil red eyes glaring back at him. The sickly feeling in the air was Voldemort's magical signature. He laughed, that high, cold laugh that had loosened the bowls of many brave men. Stalking towards the shaking, bleeding Auror he sneered. "How the mighty have fallen." he paused to port-key away another one of his fallen Death eaters. "The great Prewett twins.. brought down by just five of my followers." another Death Eater was port-keyed away, his moans lingering on the air. He glanced, insolently at Gideon's body, a sneer twisting his thin mouth. "Ah so only one of you unnatural blood traitors is dead. You have cost me many of my loyal supporters. Now, I think I will deal with you, once and for all. So nice of my loyal followers to leave me a present."

What happened next stunned everyone, hidden eye witnesses, standing Death Eaters and Voldemort alike. Fabian Prewett began to laugh. (The sound eerily similar to how Sirius Black would laugh when he was cornered some months ahead. Not with humor, but with rage, grief and bitter, bitter irony.) There was more then a little crazy in that laugh, making he who was once known as Tom Riddle pause in his approach. He looked at the bloody, beaten man, his hair missing from one side of his head, which was covered in a vicious burn that was angrily red, weeping blood and ooze down his neck. His body was a mess of cuts and half healed wounds, and he was barely able to stand but stand he did. Neither Fabian or Gideon had ever been ones to take a knee.

"You dare laugh at me? Filthy Blood traitor." Voldemort snarled, shocked. A flicker of admiration rose within him, reluctantly.

"My blood is cleaner then yours Riddle, mine is not tainted with death or destruction. I can sleep soundly at night, the dead do not haunt my dreams with their accusations." Fabian soapboxed, "At least I do not fear death." he paused, looking at the evil face before him and not missing the telling twitch of Voldemort's eye when he called him on his greatest fear. "Not like I have much left to live for now, but by Merlin, and by Gideon I will do as much damage as I can before I die! FOR THE LIGHT!" he roared then he threw a silent, powerful Reducto right at Voldemort's feet. Lord Voldemort's wand was flashing and he effortlessly shielded himself from the blast sending the rock and gravel pelting back at Fabian. Fabian dodged and the fight begun again in earnest. The Death Eaters moved back, fanning out in a circle, keeping an eye out for approaching help. The fight raged violently, the ground under their feat blistered and windows shattered from shear pressure. It wasn't a fair fight though, Voldemort avoided those, and Fabian was grievously injured already.

The next few minutes were a blur. Fabian tried but he knew he'd not survive much longer. He traded spells fast and furiously with Voldemort but he was tiring quickly. In the end a flash of red broke through his shield, pulverising his right leg and sending him flying across the snow covered street. Fortunately his head landed against something soft. Lifting his head and hand he was horrified to find himself wandless.

Wandless

Legless

( Literally.. Fuck, he was dying and making jokes. Gideon would have been proud.)

Defenseless.

Helpless.

Alone.

Before him Voldemort approached, cautiously. The Prewetts were, after all legendary fighters for the Light. He stomped down hard on Fabian's fallen wand, shattering it. He paused, lifted his hand almost lazily, his wand coming to rest, aimed steadily at Fabian's heart.

"It's over for you and your unnatural, blood traitor brother!" he roared, the rage he felt at the twins defiance overcoming his self control. Riddle always did have trouble controlling his temper, Fabian thought, not really caring.

"Bloody get on with it Snake-face!"he taunted. Voldemort's eyes flashed redder then ever with rage.

"Avada Kedavra!"

Fabian was ready for it and he didn't want Voldemort's ugly face to be the last thing he ever saw before he died. Not wanting to see Death bearing down on him he turned his head and looked into his brother's still face. He'd been flung back, against Gideon's lifeless body, his head resting on his brother's chest. Fabian smiled, and without even realising it he took his brother's lifeless hand for the last time. For a second he thought of Molly. Poor Molly. Both her brothers dead the same day. Right before Christmas. "Sorry Molly" he whispered.

They say when you die, in those final moments, your life will pass by your eyes, like a film. For what seemed an incredibly long time Fabian was watching this very thing. As the evil green spell bore down on him Fabian was once again playing pranks with his beloved twin, Gideon. Riding broomsticks, and chasing boys away from their pretty older sister. They were at Hogwarts, all those happy years of Hogsmede visits, laughing with Hagrid, exams and late night parties after winning a Quidditch game, all their friends. Friends killed by the monster before him because they would not bow down to him and his brutal agenda. Then it was on to being Aurors,living the lives of merry bachelors and over-indulgent uncles. Attending friends weddings, like young James and Lily Potter, and Frank Longbottom and his new bride Alice. Doing solemn duty at the funerals of loved ones, holding Molly's babies. In that infinitesimal moment Fabian realised that they had played a good game and lost.

As the killing curse struck, Fabian Prewett smiled and closed his eyes. He was going to join his twin. He just Hoped Gid' was waiting for him.

When the Aurors arrived they found the brothers, sprawled across the alley in the bloody snow. The alley was a mess, Death and dark magic heavy in the air, smoke and blood the overriding smells. Sn Auror Alastor Moody surveyed the scene. Broken windows, damaged buildings, great gouges and holes in the ground and the five body shaped, bloody indentions in the snow told the story. The twins had done their share of damage, they had not gone down without one hell of a fight. He allowed himself a small smile, they'd been his prodigy at the Auror's training center and he was proud of them. If anyone noticed the tear he wiped away they were not foolish enough to mention it. Fabian's head was resting on Gideon's chest, face turned towards his brother, a happy smile on his lips. Still together, right till the end. The Auror Team's photographer documented the scene, taking a final shot of the twins, both for the files and for their sister. Eyewitnesses crept out of the buildings and told their stories, of watching the two brave red-heads fight to their last, and of brave Gideon's final stand. The Muggles were Obliviated and the magic folk went home to their families and many sent on owls bearing the sad news.

When told of how they'd died, and how they'd been found, Molly had smiled through her tears and explained they'd held hands right from the day they were born until too old for such 'girly' things. As infants they'd not settled until laid side by side so they could hold hands. Her own twins were much the same in fact.

Somehow, no one was ever clear just how, that last poignant picture of the twins was leaked to the Daily Prophet and splattered all over the front page the next day. The Wizarding World was in outrage! The Prewett Twins had been immensely popular. Molly Weasley would have been devastated had Arthur not had the presence of mind to burn the offending paper. Though his gulping a large shot of Firewhiskey at seven am gave him away to Molly. She was upset, furious actually, but not as emotionally destroyed as the sight of her dead brothers being exploited to sell papers would have made her.

The Editor in chief at the Daily Prophet was having a good day.. until a furious Molly Weasley, accompanied by the formidable Minerva McGonagall, Muriel Prewett, Lily Potter, Alice and Augusta Longbottom and Hestia Johns stormed his office. The eager young intern who'd brought him the photo, Rita Skeeter, had taken one look at Lily Potter nee' Evens and given a terrified squeak. Then she'd simply disappeared. He was left to deal with the furious women alone. Then to add insult to injury, when Alastor Moody arrived to deal with the emergency floo call from his receptionist, he acted blind and death and announced nothing amiss.. as if the Editor in Chief was normally several different colors, unable to walk straight, sprouting tentacles and extra limbs, spent every day with sugar tongs clamped to his ear lobes and sausage links for fingers, being assaulted by snot shaped like bats. He'd sent the women off home before fixing the hapless fool with a terrifying stare and proceeding to explain his error.

The Daily Prophet published a large, full page apology to Molly Weasley and friends of the Prewetts in the very next edition. It only just saved their subscription numbers.

Little Ginevra Molly Weasley was born the following year, and Molly after being teased about her seventh child blushed and just muttered about "Inappropriate' gifts from brothers." Arthur had to hide his embarrassed but satisfied smirk.

The Muggle harnesses saved Molly's sanity.. until Fred managed to switch his with a garden gnome. Bill and Charlie thought this was uproariously funny and commandeered the harnesses to make sling shots for the little pests.

Of all the gifts given that year, it was little Ronnie who treasured his teddy for the longest.. until his older brother, Fred, following in the steps of his uncle, turned it into a great spider after Ronnie broke the toy broom Charlie had passed down to him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer. The Characters, places and anything recognisable belongs to J.K. I'm just playing with her toys.**

_Also.. this is my story so I can make someone die if I want too.. please no flames from veering from canon_

**THE DAY YOU WENT AWAY**

_The idea for this just popped into my head and I had to share it. Hope you like it and let me know if I make you laugh, cry or want to throw things. Warning Tragedy, Character Death and In this One; a Suicide Reference._

_Here is the very similar stories of three sets of twins. And how what happened during those terrible war time affected the rest of their lives._

_These two are from the Battle of Hogwarts. Two terrible losses, two more sets of twins torn apart._

**CHAPTER 2**

**PADMA AND PARVATI PATIL.**

**Padma's P.O.V.**

Ever since the Sorting Hat put me in Ravenclaw and my sister was sent to Gryffindor I felt us pulling apart. We were still close, don't get me wrong. I love my sister, she is the other half of me after all Literally. We were conjoined at birth, connected along one side but fully formed otherwise. It was an easy operation to separate us but we still liked to be close all the same. These days Parvati likes to gossip about clothes and boys. She giggles and is silly, fusses with her hair and make up and generally annoys me. I like a good book and a quiet place to read, or a difficult problem to solve. My friends and I do giggle, and talk about boys but we also have in-depth conversations about books we'd read, Arithmancy and politics. Separate houses gave us our individuality.. we'd still sneak off to the kitchens regularly for hot chocolate and catching up most nights though.

So when the Fight for Hogwarts got serious, and we ventured out of the Room of Requirement to stand off against the Death Eaters, I sought my twin. Looking into her face was like looking at my own reflection.. sort of. Parvati did fancy things with her hair and wore lip gloss. Her eyes are full of laughter and mischief, mine are more serious. Plus of course, the house colors that adorned our uniforms and the fancy do-dads my sister loved to wear in her hair. Grabbing her hand I held it tightly. We made our way to a niche in the wall and hugged silently. I looked into her eyes and we whispered to each other. "Till we meet again." One last hug and we were rejoining the students headed for the great hall.

_Later that Night, The Second Wave._

They came too late, the reinforcements. Just as I saw the horde of parents and relatives, shop keepers and the like pouring down the hill, as hippogriffs and thestrals took to the sky, diving onto the Death Eaters with relish, owls swooping and clawing at hoods, elves slashing and stabbing I looked across the Great Hall. I met Parvati's eyes, just for a second. Just a glance really.. but I felt her, like a little mental hug then her eyes got huge and scared and she was looking not at me, but something behind me.

I didn't even get a chance to turn, to shield, to do anything. One minute I was starring at my sister then I felt it... incredible pain. I looked down and saw great splits in my robes, brilliant red blood soaking my front instantly. My world went dim and the shadow that was my sister running towards me blinked out.

**Parvati's P.O.V**

They say grief lessens, as time passes. Whoever said that did not loose their used-to-be con-joined twin. They aren't trapped here without a piece of their soul. What I feel, my loss, it is so absolute, so totally all consuming. I go through it in my head, over and over. It's on an endless cycle. I see Padma across the Great Hall, disheveled, a bit bloody but oh so alive. Her hair was still sort of in it's braid but like mine it was coming apart. I smiled at her as our eyes met and I felt our familiar bond. Then I saw the hulking figure rise unsteadily to his feet behind her as she looked at me, completely unaware of the danger. I froze, I couldn't scream, couldn't cry out, just stare in horror as his lips moved, his wand slashed, zigzag, through the air and the spell hit her dead center in the back. Her robes blossomed with blood, great rents appearing in them.. Her look of confusion then pain frozen on her face as she slowly crumpled to the floor. Blood pooled out beneath her and my world stopped spinning. Suddenly I was very alone.. and rage filled me.. like nothing I had ever felt before. Everything around me went red, my vision narrowed and all I could see was the swaying Death eater who'd just cut down my twin.

Hours later I was sitting in the infirmary. I felt numb. Madam Pomfrey had forced a calming drought into me and I was sitting on a chair, staring at the wall. Everything was a buzz around me, but in my head I was screaming still. I vaguely remember that I lost it, seeing Padma struck down, right there in front of me, then I remember the rage... . I went crazy, right then and there. I was jinxing and hexing my way through Death Eaters and allies alike towards the Bastard who'd killed my sister. He was swaying on the spot but LAUGHING at me as I fought to get to him. Thank goodness I was only jinxing the guys on our side out of my way. Nothing nasty, just Snape's beloved stinging charm. (The man was incredibly accurate with it and could hit a gossiping student or slacker from the other side of the classroom.) I reached HIM in seconds and he had the utter gall to laugh right in my face."Come to avenge her have you? Your unnatural twin, your sister?" he mocked,while panting and holding one side with his none wand hand. I trembled with rage.. I could feel the magic roiling about me and my hair went nuts, as if in a freak wind storm. Medusa eat your heart out! "Your both abominations of nature, unnatural things not fit to wield magic. Your ancestors should have remained wherever it was that they came from, not here, dirtying our pure blood lines with your filthy foreign magics. Time for you to be reunited with your filthy sister!" the Death Eater mocked.. pointing his wand at me arrogantly. I snarled... unable to listen to another word from this psycho.

"**Her Name Was Padma You Son Of A Bitch!"** I shrieked.

Then I unleashed every nasty jinx, every hex and curse Harry had ever taught us. I hit him with every one of the spells I'd learned, studying with Padma and the others while we were trapped in the Room. Which were a lot.. there is only one way to keep bored Ravenclaw's sane.. give them a study project and a lot of books, which the room more then provided. Ours took too researching defensive and offensive spells like addicts to chocolate. Needless to say, with Neville in charge, we learned a LOT of spells. Nev' seemed to channel both Olive Wood and Harry at their most manic. When I was drained and breathless he was nothing more then a blob upon the floor, a boneless, squelching mess. Oddly.. no one tried to stop me. Turning I ran away, up to the top of the Astronomy Tower, to a little vestibule where Parvati and I used to go to just be together. I had to get away. The rest is a blur.

It was Neville who retrieved me, said Harry had know where I was. I didn't think anything of it. It barely registered to me that Harry was still, somehow alive when my Padma definitely wasn't. She'd have been happy with that, with winning after all. I didn't really do anything for hours. Just sat in the infirmary and stared. Mum and Dad came. We hugged and cried. They wanted to bring me home, but I insisted on staying to help the clean up. I just couldn't leave here, not if Padma's soul lingered. A secret hope I shared with no one.

I volunteered to be one of the team who'd be carefully checking the castle for damage and hidden bodies, along with about seven or eight other students, we paired off, I got Hermione. She'd been banned from heavy repairs and magic use as her core was still badly depleted from run ins with several death eaters and their ilk during the battle. I was pretty much in the same shape having unloaded most of my reserves into Padma's killer. The fight against Bellatrix too had left her very tired and shaken. She was armed with an incredible map Harry had loaned her, it showed everything and everyone, living or dead in the castle. Once I knew what it did I stared at it, hopefully. Hermione understood and really, she was very kind, very gently, "I'm so sorry. Harry already looked, the map does show the ghosts and we do have two new ones, but neither of them is Padma." I looked away, not ready to accept it. Padma wouldn't have ever left me. It still wasn't real.

For a while I searched Hogwarts for my sister's shade. I prayed I would find her, still lurking the hallways, unable to move on without me. I never really believed it though, Padma never was one to shrink from a challenge. She was super smart too, so would have been eager for new things to learn. Friends at the school offered me very little comfort, and finally Professor McGonagall took me to see the portrait of Professor Dumbledore. To my surprise Harry Potter was in the Headmasters office, waiting. Harry told me how very sorry he was about Padma, and he said he thought he could understand, if anyone could how sad I was, then said he knew someone even better to help me. Someone who I could really help too. George Weasley. He, like me, had lost his identical twin, lost his other half, and was adrift like me, a boat without it's mooring. I nodded.. I had spent my first night without Padma with George. I had seen him in the great hall and we'd spent that first awful night silently, loudly grieving together in the the R.O.R. Nothing else happened, it was just good to hold, and be held by someone who felt EXACTLY how I felt. Someone who knew why I wanted to lash out, to scream and throw a tantrum. It was just NOT FAIR! I told him I would seek out George again, and Harry seemed happy with that. Always worrying about everyone else, that was Harry. His eyes though, they were the most haunted of us all, and he carried such a weight of guilt no one could convince him to give up.

He told me about the 'not platform 9 & ¾' he'd gone to, when he'd died oh so briefly. It was the great relief I'd ever felt, knowing that somewhere, on the other side, my sister would be waiting. I left alone and walked for a while feeling a lot more at peace. I finally sought out George, finding him huddled in one of Hogwarts many 'lovers nooks'. (Cozy hidden spots where two could cuddle away from prying eyes, share secrets, or just converse in private.) This one was a window seat, overlooking the Black lake and hidden by a rather pretty tapestry that depicted children playing, dancing and picking wild flowers in a big open sunny meadow alive with color. He sat with arms wrapped about his legs, just staring at the lake. I knew that look. I crawled up onto the seat in front of him and took his hand in mine. We just looked at each other, for a long moment before embracing and sobbing against the only other person who knew right then and there how damned bad we felt. Somehow we ended up falling asleep, me resting my head on George's shoulder, his arms locked around me and both of us curled in the fetal position. When we woke we were shocked we'd slept so long, each others presence meant no nightmares and someone had checked on us, we'd been covered over with a blanket and a warming charm. When Hermione had winked at me at breakfast and Harry had shot me a rare smile.. I knew who it was, and they'd never tell.

I wish I could say George and I had a glorious future together, full of babies, maybe twins of our own.. but it wasn't to be. In just a few short weeks the castle was almost back to par, and several of us were carefully organizing potions and assorted stores. Professor Slughorn was not as meticulous nor as watchful as Professor Snape and I easily slipped a tiny vial of poison into my pocket. Word had come from St Mungos. Lavender Brown, my other best friend and closest confidant, had succumbed to the injures from Greyback and died. My parents again begged me to go home but I would not. Their attention was generally focused on their jobs and on my much older brother and his family. Parvati and I had been 'later in life' babies. With our scary co-joined birth, the risky medical procedures to separate us and all the magical skin grafts, we'd exhausted them early on. Mother barely took a year off after our birth father barely a month. Most of our after surgery care was done by our ever present nannies. We were loved, terribly spoiled by all and sundry but we were raised by nannies and fitted in around long established routines. We'd had each other and I couldn't bear the idea of hours alone in our old bedroom without her. I'd go nuts.

I've written everyone who deserved one, special letters, and even wrote a will. Padma would be proud of how organized I am. Guess I will know soon, I hope she won't be mad at me, I just can not live without her and Lavender. I hope she'll be there, waiting for me too.

I'm going to drink this now, and then I'll be with my Padma again.

**THE DAILY PROPHET EXERT.**

_A month after the Final Battle post graduate NEWT student and member of Gryffindor House, Parvati Patil has been found, dead in her twin sister's bed in Ravenclaw's Tower. Her twin sister, Padma Patil, 17, of Ravenclaw House was cut down during the Final Battle by an unidentifiable Death Eater with the now highly illegal spell 'Sectumsempra'. Shortly there after Her best friend, Lavender Brown, recently died in St Mungos after a long battle against severe injuries at the hands of Greyback. It is believed that Parvati could not bear life without her twin and best friend and chose to join them in death. Our condolences to the Patil and Brown __Families_ for their losses. Parvati will be buried in the same plot as her twin Padma, and by special request Lavender Brown is to be laid to rest beside them. Their names will magically added to the list upon the Hogwarts War Memorial. This Reporter is deeply saddened by such a tragic loss. The cost of the last Wizards War was far too high.  


_Rita Skeeter_


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer. The Characters, places and anything recognisable belongs to J.K. I'm just playing with her toys.**

**THE DAY YOU WENT AWAY**

_The idea for this just popped into my head and I had to share it. Hope you like it and let me know if I make you laugh, cry or want to throw things. Warning Tragedy, Character Death and Pos' Suicide References._

_Here is the very similar stories of three sets of twins. And how what happened during those terrible war time affected the rest of their lives._

_These two are from the Battle of Hogwarts. Two terrible losses, two more sets of twins torn apart._

Just George.

George's P.O.V.

I'd never been just George before that horrible day. It was always Fred and George. Or Gred and Forge... Now it's just me. Just George. I remember Harry saying, "I'm Harry, just Harry." Now I guess I know how he felt. Who wants to be remembered for loosing the person you love best. Everywhere I go people are either whispering about me or pitying me. Their offering me their condolences and being all nice.. I wish they'd all just piss off. What would any of them know. I felt empty. Fred's voice in my ear silenced forever. No more laughter, no more pranks. No more Twin-speak. No more planning or plotting. We wouldn't be the other's Best Man. I was just George now.

We were so excited to join the Order, like it was another exciting game, more D.A training. But war, it wasn't fun at all. That was driven home when my brother's face was torn apart by a deranged werewolf. Loss and fear are unpleasant bedfellows. Dumbledore, Padfoot, Moody... so many others. The whole ear thing, Bill's wonderful wedding and the terror of the Death Eaters attach at the reception. Fred and I had boxed in Ginny, she'd have lit out with Ron, Harry and Hermione else wise... Then we were running the radio station and hopping from place to place to escape Moldy-shorts and his minions. We kept on smiling, kept doing what we did best.. making people laugh.

That last fight, oh what a grand melee it was too.. until Fred died. I felt it the instant he stopped being, you know, it was painful, like a Dementor had ripped out my soul. In that instant I knew and collapsed right there on the floor, screaming. Bill had to drag me out of harms way I was so distraught. I never realised until much much later that my watch stopped the moment Fred died.

I had to find Fred, If I got there in time I could... I had to find him. I could feel something pulling at me so I followed it. I began running, Bill chasing me, and Fleur's blonde hair streaming out right behind him. Don't ask me how I found him but I did. He was carefully hidden in an alcove, a little bloody, but nothing terrible. A suit of armour standing guard in front of him. It saluted me as I came to a screeching halt. The nearby walls were all caved in. Fred looked like he was sleeping. I thought of just shouting at him, or shaking him. Surely he'd wake up for me? But Fred would never prank me like this. Or any of us. Not fred. My twin, my best friend loved his family with every bit of his Weasley heart. Hurting us would not be funny to him. Just as I knelt down, Mum and Dad came running around the corner and started down the corridor towards us. Very slowly, behind them came Percy. He looked like hell, destroyed from the inside out. Dragging his feet, not wanting to look into the alcove. He knew.

Bill howled then, he'd caught a glimpse of Fred's face. He sounded like the wolf who'd mauled him as he collapsed behind me, keening his grief. Fleur swept him into her embrace, tears rolling ceaselessly down her lovely face. I scrambled into the little nook, gathering Fred to me. His head was a strange shape, completely flat at the top and back.. his neck a little bulgy in the wrong places. "Blunt force trauma" whispered Percy.. "he was laughing.. at me and then.. the corridor just exploded.. it was quick." He mumbled.. I barely heard him over the grief pouring from me, from my family...

That's when I began to pray.

Actually I begged, really begged.

Please wake UP.

Please Wake UP

Please Don't Be Dead. Please.

I can't be just George. We're Fred and George, Gred and Forge.

Not Just George.

Please.. wake up Freddy. Please.

Mum and Dad had joined us and it undid me when Mum wailed.. "Nooo..." and began to sob, wrenching, tearing, deep soul ripping sobs. The thing she feared above all else had happened. She crawled into the alcove too then, and I crawled into her arms like I had as little boy and she rocked me and Fred just like she used to. Don't know how long we sat there, our family touching us in one way or another, reaching in, guarding us as we grieved. At least until we heard Voldemort's second call.. then we crawled out and began to carry our Fred to the Great Hall. We all had to touch him, somehow. He was still warm.

We carried him to the great hall and I nearly collapsed again as I walked past the bodies of Tonks and Remus. My knees nearly buckled, but they held as we made our grim procession down the aisles of bodies, to a spot where we had enough room to lay Fred out. I saw Professor McGonagall turn.. she took several faltering steps to Fred's side and sunk down. I lost it when our Head of House, our favourite teacher and the the toughest Witch I knew gave way to deep sobs as she gently stroked his hair. I saw the other teachers, Flitwick, Sprout, Vector, Trelawney, all of them, passed by and payed tribute. They were all bloody and dirty, grief, pain and fear etched deeply in their faces. Peeves swooped down looking as sad as a poltergeist ever could, fat tears rolling down his transparent cheeks. Nearly Headless Nick sunk through the floor, to tell the house elves I guess, tears shimmering on his face too. The Fat Friar was busy consoling the two new ghosts, girls who'd died in the collapsing of the astronomy tower, but he waved at us, a sad expression on his face.

When the call came, and the second battle began I fought like I had a death wish. In a way I did, and my brothers and I fought like the close knit family unit we were. Together Lee and I took Yaxley. I'd seen him cast the 'Bombarda!' beneath a landing holding a group of girls. Several dirty looking werewolves were prowling beneath. I'd seen poor Lavender Brown, just for a moment before she was lost beneath a sea of stone and bodies. I very nearly did a victory dance when my Dad and Percy thrashed Thickness.. AGAIN. Perc' had already got him once that night, according to Ron, who'd helped Neville Longbottom teach Fenrir Greyback a lesson in pain. Then I very nearly died on the spot when Bellatrix all but killed Ginny, her curse missing my beautiful little sister by a hair. I gasped when my mum screamed "Not my daughter, you BITCH!" I wanted to cheer and shield my mother all at once but when I heard her snarl "She's mine" I almost pitied the evil bitch. Almost. I was terrified, stunned and impressed watching Mum fight. She was truly awesome and I had never known how much power she actually had before. She was also really really angry, and it was all aimed right at one person. Bellatrix really shouldn't have taunted her with Fred though.. Mum lost it and Bellatrix was dead. Just like that. Voldemort's most rabid dog put down by my mum.. the housewife and blood traitor, Molly Weasley.

I couldn't breath while Mum and Bellatrix were going at it, and more so when Voldie pointed his wand at MUM. Then there was Harry, mercifully alive. NOT dead. I quashed the anger and jealousy I felt that Fred wouldn't rise up too.

Telling Charlie, after it was all said and done was left to Dad and Bill. Me.. I just sat with Freddy's hand in mine.. staring at the wall. I wouldn't have gone to bed but for Parvati Patil. She found me sitting there, with Fred and took my hand in hers, leading up to the R.O.R. (First night I get to spend with a hot chick and all we do is cry and scream.. Fred would laugh himself sick at me.) Parvati was so strong. Her twin was dead too, Ron told me. One of the Death Eaters had killed her in cold blood and Parvati had gone all Bellatrix on his arse. Apparently the Ministry couldn't fix 'The Blob" or weren't trying, and he was in the Permanent Spell Damage Ward at St Mungos.

Parvati didn't cope so well. Loosing Padma broke her. I discovered they'd been conjoined at birth, each bore a long scar upon their hips. They had been even more telepathic and empathic then Fred and I had been. The weeks passed but she didn't get any better. Then shortly after we got the news that Lavender Brown had died, she disappeared. Everyone was searching for her but it was me and Luna who searched the Ravenclaw tower. We were too late. She had killed herself, a fast acting, lethal potion she must have stolen out of Snape's private stores. She looked so peaceful, curled up in Padma's old bed. Everyone was so upset... except me.

I thought about little Dennis Creevey. He'd floo'd into Hogwarts after the battle with his gently weeping father and hollow eyed mother. They stared in horror at the wreckage, and pulled Dennis close. Then they left, Colin's tiny little body cradled in his Da's arms for the last time. He'd come back to try to help search.. once D.A, always D.A. Dennis knew how I felt. He would be the only magical in his family now, just as alone as me. He met my eyes across the great hall as we had all made our way home, sad and bitter, the war was over.. why was it still taking our loved ones.

I wasn't sad. I was jealous. I was angry. I couldn't follow Fred, it would kill my Mum but.. I WANTED too.

I MISSED Fred. But when I saw them all looking at me, scared and worried I had to reassure them. I shook my head. My Mum was actually trembling in fear. Loosing me and Fred would kill her. Ginny too.. she follows me whenever she dares, cuddling up to me the second I sit on the couch. No.. I can't follow Fred. Ginny needs me. we were always the closest to her, including her, protecting her. Harry is too messed up right now to do her too much good, she needs me.

"If I went and killed myself, Fred would kick my dead arse around wherever we ended up for all eternity for abandoning W.W.W. and all of you. He'd want me to stay here, stay alive and LIVE because he can't." I choked and Mum hugged me tight. I felt her heart settle back into a softer beat as she held me and I held her.

I knew this because we'd already discussed it. Alone in our flat or back in our room at home before going to sleep we had talked about everything. Then the war really started and our thoughts turned to the possibility of only one of us making it through. Especially after the disaster escaping Privet Drive. We had made a pact. If one dies, the other must LIVE for both of us. The pranks, the gags and the jokes had to go on into the next generation. Even without children of our own we were sure to have plenty of impressionable nieces and nephews to sic onto poor Professor McGonagall. Hogwarts may survive this war, but would it survive our descendants? It was our mission to bring chaos and mischief to the hallowed halls of our Alma mater for as long as possible.

So that is what I'll do. And when my life is done, my last prank played, I'll head off on the next great adventure, and Fred will be waiting for me, his lopsided grin, red hair, freckles and all. Heaven, or wherever we went wouldn't now what hit em'. Gred and Forge would be together again.


End file.
